


The Madgod's Games

by Sheogorath



Series: Post-Greymarch [4]
Category: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Humour, Transformation, Violence, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look at what Sheogorath does for fun. Poor Haskill!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madgod's Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story very quickly at the behest of my PA. Hope you enjoy it!

"Come on, Haskill! Here, boy!" Sheogorath chirrupped, and His chamberlain obeyed, looking every inch the happy human puppy, but feeling utterly humiliated at the degredation that he was currently forced to endure.

"My Lord," he groaned at last, "have you ever thought about getting a _real_ hound to chase sticks and balls for you?"

"What a good idea!" the Prince of Madness cried happily. "Wabbajack!"

There was a flash of light and smoke around Haskill, then once it had cleared, a Skinned Hound puppy stood in his place. However, instead of being ready to play as puppies are, he slunk away a short distance before curling up on the grass of the grounds of New Sheoth Palace and falling asleep.

"Oh, you're no fun _this_ way, either!" the Madgod exclaimed. "Enjoy the view."

With that, He teleported Haskill to several thousand metres above Execution Point before returning to the Throne Room of the Palace.

✱   ✱   ✱

Several hours later, Haskill crawled into the Throne Room in human form once more, battered, bruised, and bleeding.

"My Lord," he gasped through the pain of smashed ribs, "please heal me."

"What?! Didn't I send you to Execution Point?"

"You did, my Lord, but when I first entered Your service You ordered me not to die, and those orders had to be fulfilled first."

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Produced with permission from Bethesda Softworks.


End file.
